Memories
by TheTimeTravelingScientist
Summary: Mary Skye Smith, a woman with no memory of her past, decides one day to come out of hiding to search for even the slightest of clues of who she was. She is encountered by the police and they take her to their station for interrogation. There she finds her little quest could unfold into something bigger and more fantastic that she could possibly imagine...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This chapter may not have anything Doctor Who related in it yet, but I still don't own Doctor Who anyway. Enjoy.**

Perched on the roof of my small cabin in the beautiful forest I lived in, I watched the sun rise in brilliant shades of golden light. I had always loved sunrises and sunsets, almost as much as I love the stars. I smiled. The time had come for me to approach civilization. _Was that what it was called?_ As I Jumped and landed gracefully on the mossy forest floor, I thought hard, once again trying to remember my life before that year. I knew what my condition was… I had a strong case of amnesia. I had tried many things to remember my past; where I came from, who I was, why I happened to be in that forest, my identity. Every time I had attempted, I had failed.

I shook off my strange feelings of nostalgia and merrily donned my hiking bag over my shoulder. I had saved up enough money to venture into this strange city near my home, and I was not looking back. Maybe I should try to find a university of some sort? Learning was a passion to me. I had read about universities and going to one seemed the best place for me to start.

I walked away from the trees and stepped over the flowerbed that was amongst many in this park's gardens. I startled a woman who seemed to be hiking with her family on the lake trail that early morning. I smiled and received a suspicious glare in exchange as I passed her by. I looked down at my clothes. My leather clothes were quite torn and sun-bleached from the time I had spent there. I looked like a battle worn ranger or something from the medieval ages. I had a knife sheathed at my belt and a bow with arrows along with my bag strapped to my back.

Still smiling, I shrugged and continued walking up the trail, in the opposite direction from the woman and her family. For all I knew, she was right to be startled and suspicious. I could have been anyone. Even I didn't know who I was. Enjoying the fresh morning air, I eventually made it to the more populated part of this forest, a part I have never ventured to before. From studies of the area I knew were I was going, but I located the 'exit', as the signs had titled it, faster than I thought.

I passed a large wooden building with an opening with a bored-looking bearded man wearing a light blue uniform shirt and black pants and a red and white striped wooden bar blocking my path. Without a second thought, I simply ducked under it and moved on, waving to the man as I passed by.

I was quite startled when a few men in similar clothing ran up shortly after. "Hey you! Stop right there! This is the police!" one of them shouted angrily. I ceased my cheerful walk and turned, not knowing what to expect. I did not believe I did anything wrong. When they caught up to me, I was handcuffed and my bag with my bow and arrows was taken away without my consent.

As two of the men examined the contents of my bag on what I assumed was the trunk of a flashing police car, the same bearded man stared at me emotionlessly for a few moments. "Who are you and what in the name of Jesus Christ are you doing here, dressed like a war veteran with no park permit?" This question caught me off guard. Who was I? I needed a permit? Not knowing my own name, I quickly went through a list of names in my head because I knew I could get into more trouble if he knew I could not answer his question.

"Um… Mary…Smith?" I replied nervously, surprised at the sound of my own vocal cords. It had been a very long time since I had last spoken. "Hello Mary Smith. That is a nice name. Why do you not have your permit, and what are you doing on park grounds with hunting equipment on hand? Where you hunting wolves by any chance? Perhaps any other endangered species on camp property? You can get into some very serious trouble young lady."

My memories of human speech were quickly coming back to me. "I was lost in the woods and did not realize I was on park ground…I apologize, and no I have not hunted anything. I have been mostly living off of berries. Is that illegal? Can you please tell me where I am?" I asked nervously, lying about the berries to protect myself. I wanted to get away from these strange men as quick as I possibly could.

The bearded man was quiet for another moment. In my peripheral vision I noticed the other two men were putting my few possessions back into my dusty old bag. "You sound very British. We are in Maplewood Park, Minnesota. This is America… You say you are lost?" he replied, his voice suddenly very sympathetic and kind.

"Yes." I replied simply, watching the other two men step towards us, seemingly very apologetic about carrying my bag. "No traces of drugs, alcohol, firearms, or dead animals in this girl's possessions, sir." One of them announced while scratching his head uneasily. "But we did find a park permit in her name, sir. It says on the registration form that it was issued today." _What?! How?! _

The bearded man looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Oh _really_? Let me see this permit." He then snatched this undeniably new and colorful piece of paper out of the other man's hands. While he was examining it the man that gave it to him looked at me, smiled, and winked. I relaxed. _He must have given me that permit when he was looking through my bag… _

After a moment, the bearded man handed this paper to me and smiled, somehow remorseful about it. "I apologize, Ms. Smith. Your papers, which prove to be very real, say that you are a dedicated park ranger yourself. How are you lost?" _Park Ranger? Is that what I am? _"Uh, yes. I am a park ranger… I do remember falling and hitting my head somewhere out there in the forest…" I lied again, playing along with the whole permit thing and also trying to make up for my life's worth of lost memories.

I glanced at the man who had winked at me previously. He was still smiling, but now he looked concerned. "_Really_? How long do you think you have been wandering the forest, ma'am?" Now the bearded man sounded worried. I thought about it. "I'd say about a year… Why?" All of them looked astonished at this. "A year?! Wait a minute…" The bearded man turned to the other two men. I started to get the impression that he was their superior officer or something. They had a hurried whispered conversation with each other. I could only make out a few words. "Her name…" "The missing…?" "Wasn't she…?" "The files…" "We could…" "Shouldn't we go and…" "But wait…"

Simultaneously they all turned to me with nervous grins on their faces. "Excuse me, Mary Smith? What did you say was your second name?" The bearded man asked. I said the first thing that came to mind. "Sky is my second name. Why do all of you look so nervous all of a sudden? Do I have something on my face?" "SKYE?!" "_SKYE_ IS HER SECOND NAME?! _By golly…" _They whispered amongst themselves again. "Um… guys? Can I leave now?" I asked them uneasily. I had a feeling that maybe I said something wrong. They turned to me again. "Sorry, miss, I think that I must ask you to come with us back to the police station." The man that did not speak before said, holding open the back passenger door of the police car.

"Alright." I sighed, shaking my head, and stepped into the back of the car. The man politely placed my bag and set of bow and arrows next to me and closed the door. They talked for another moment, their voices muffled to the point where they could not be understood through the glass. _Why do they want me to come with them to the police station? Am I a wanted criminal or something? Should I try to escape? _I shifted nervously in the leather seat. Metal mesh painted black and what I assumed was bulletproof glass blocked off the front of the vehicle from where I sat. Somehow I knew that I was sitting where they normally placed arrested criminals and fugitives to be taken to jail and other places of justice and captivity… _Have I been in one of these vehicles before? _

I looked through the mesh at the vehicle's controls. I recognized all of them and remembered their various functions and uses. _Maybe I was actually an officer? _Just then two of the officers got into the front of the car and buckled their seatbelts. I looked out the rear window. I saw the bearded man quickly jog to the building with the red and white bar. "Where is he going?" I asked curiously, not to anyone in particular. The man who I knew gave me the permit looked over his shoulder at me. "Oh, he is just grabbing his motorcycle. He is still tagging along, Mary _Skye_ Smith." His kind and slightly mischievous smile had returned. The other man, who was in the driver's side, grinned at the man who gave me the permit. "Now don't get yourself excited, Allan, that has yet to be confirmed." He chuckled. _I guess that is what his name is, then… _Allan grinned at the other man in return.

"May I ask why it is exactly that you are taking me to the police station?" I asked calmly, trying to not sound confused and frightened. The man behind the wheel turned his key and started the ignition. The lights on the dashboard and the radio turned on. Allan turned the radio off. "Don't worry, you are not in any legal trouble, ma'am. For the other part of your question, you will just have to wait and see."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I absolutely do **_**not**_** own BBC's Doctor Who. :)**

"Okay…" Somehow his reassurance did not help me much at all. I heard the sounds of the bearded man's motorcycle starting up, and he followed as they took me to the police station, surprisingly not that far away. They had forgotten to un-handcuff me but I didn't mind, I told myself that I would remind them later. I had watched the scenery out the window as the police car drove away from the park. _Maplewood. _I decided I would try and remember that.

When we got to the police station, they let me out and I looked around. For some reason I got the feeling that I was wrong for thinking this was a city. There weren't enough buildings and there were no skyscrapers anywhere to be seen. There were a few bystanders seemingly interested in the police car and me, but I ignored them. I noticed there was a blue police telephone box near the station. I was somewhat familiar with some of the history of the area from the few books that I had with me and I found one being there quite odd.

"Why is there a police box outside the station? I thought those stopped being used years ago." I asked curiously. Allan noticed it too. "Actually, that wasn't there before, so I have no idea." He paused to stare at it for a moment then continued. "Well never mind that. Let's get you out of those handcuffs, shall we? I don't think Paul wants to carry your bags and your bow for you the whole time, even though that would be nice of him." He looked at the previously unnamed other man, _Paul_, who was taking my things out of the back of the car.

_I guess they didn't need reminding… _Allan removed my handcuffs and Paul handed me my things. The bearded man pulled up and parked his motorcycle, and they led me up the steps into the building. We walked through what seemed to be a waiting room or something with a row of chairs and a desk with a secretary sitting behind it. There was an old man sitting in one of the chairs. He looked at me curiously over his reading glasses, snorted, and resumed reading the newspaper he was holding in front of him. The three police officers led me to the desk.

"Jane, I think we've found our long lost Mary Smith." The bearded man informed the secretary, his voice filled with excitement and happiness. The lady looked up from her computer that she had been speed-typing on and stared at me with a suddenly surprised expression on her face. "Mary _Skye_ Smith?!" "Yes." Allan replied with as much enthusiasm as the bearded man. Allan was standing behind me and he put his hands on my shoulders. "_Really_?! I thought she was dead! Hold on…" She looked back at her computer, clicked her mouse a few times, typed what seemed to be a thousand words a minute, and then stared at her screen. She then looked back up at me and did a double take. "But… we have valid proof that Officer Smith was killed many years ago in a fatal explosion on duty… She had intercepted a crazy suicidal drunken man, named Henry Jacobson, who had dangerous explosives stashed in his vehicle. Besides a bit of blood, her uniform hat, and her 357 Magnum Revolver, her body was never found…" She stared at me. I stared back in disbelief.

"This is impossible! Looking past her tangled and lengthened hair and grimy skin, she is exactly identical to the picture! How…" The secretary was lost for words, and so was I. _I thought I only just made up my name…. I'm supposed to be dead? _Paul stepped closer to the desk and looked at the screen. I shivered. _Maybe I shouldn't have left my house in Maplewood?_ "Yup. I thought so." Paul grinned and stepped away from the desk. "Let's go tell the chief." The bearded man suggested after a few seconds of all of them staring at me. I felt awkward.

"Yes, sir!" Paul and Allan agreed simultaneously and then looked at each other, noticing that was very strange. I sighed and rolled my eyes. _Men_. They then started to lead me through the door under a clock next to the desk. I noticed it was nearly eight. A man wearing a brown duster jacket stepped through that door followed closely behind by a skinny blonde teenaged girl. We stepped aside to let them through and the man glanced at me in passing. He then froze in his steps and stared at me.

"Wait… are _you-_?" He glanced at what I was wearing and then reached out and gently grabbed and examined what looked like a silver pocket watch that was hanging from my neck. I had never noticed it before. He let go of the watch and then squinted at me with a bewildered expression on his face. "What is it, Doctor?" The blonde girl asked curiously, also looking at me. "This is impossible. This is utterly insane. Are you _Mary Skye Smith_?" He asked.

"Um… Yes, I suppose I am." I replied, not knowing what to expect. I looked at this pocket watch that he had examined. _Why haven't I noticed that before? _The man looked at Allan, Paul, and the bearded man. "Where are you planning on taking her?" he asked, still not giving away the reasons for his sudden interest in me. "We were planning on taking her to the chief… Why? Do you know her?" Allan asked. "Do I _know_ her? Yes, in fact I do… she was…" He looked down at the pocket watch again, and then looked back up at me. "Mary, have you ever heard of a chameleon's arch, by any chance?" He asked. "No." I replied. Now I was confused. Who was this guy? What in the world is a chameleon's arch?

"Well, never mind that. Let's go see the chief now, eh?" He chuckled and looked at the seemingly also confused blonde standing next to him. "Oh, Rose, this has got to be my lucky day." "Why?" Rose asked. "You will see." He replied simply, grinning. At that point I was debating on whether or not I should be flattered or scared by this man. The police trio led me through the door and the man and Rose followed.

I was led down a hallway, my bag's contents clicking and scraping audibly against each other as I walked. I worried about my compass. I knew it was valuable and I had previously wrapped it in a cloth so it wouldn't get damaged. I hoped that Allan and Paul put it back exactly as it was before. We entered the chief's office and I quickly took in my surroundings. It was a basic office with a nicely sized slightly-opened window behind the chief's fancy leather chair and polished oak-wood desk. The chief was studying the newspaper and was smoking a cigar casually as we walked in. I was instructed to sit in the only chair in front of this desk. It took the chief a moment to notice that we had entered.

He placed the newspaper on the desk and looked up at Allan, Paul, and the bearded man. "Officer John, I thought you were on park duty this morning?" he inquired calmly, holding his cigar away from his mouth and looking at me quizzically. "Yes, I was, until this wonderful woman walked by and we mistakenly arrested her for having no permit, which indeed she does have." The bearded man, whom I now assumed was named John, replied. "Then what is the meaning of this?" The chief's voice now had a hint of agitation. "Don't you recognize her?" Allan asked. "No." "Look again." The chief stared at me. I unintentionally shrunk a little into my chair. His icy gaze was a bit intimidating.

After a moment, I could see recognition and surprise on his face. "Lieutenant Smith, is that _you_?" He laughed suddenly, all of his agitation gone. "I thought you were killed! Where were you hiding all of these years? What happened to you?" I suddenly felt the gaze of all six pairs of eyes in that room focus on me. I shivered. I had not expected to rediscover my life so quickly, not to mention having to be around so many people at once. I hesitantly decided to be honest and told them everything I knew, which wasn't very much.

"Well, about a year ago, I remember waking up at the bottom of a hill leaning against a tree in a forest. My head hurt terribly and I had no idea where I was, who I was, or why I was there. My leg was broken but I did remember a little medical knowledge, enough to set my leg in a splint. I wandered that forest for a while, trying to find out where exactly I was, but with no luck, I wandered for days.

"Tired and hungry I eventually discovered this bag and my bow and arrows in a small house seemingly very close to Maplewood… the place was covered in moss and a wall had fallen in, but there were plenty of undamaged books, a small amount of canned goods, and a box of tools stored inside. I fixed the wall, deeming the small house a good find and a perfect shelter until I could find out where I was… I stayed there for a year, improving a little in my fishing and hunting skills when my small food supply was gone…"

I paused and looked up at Allan, Paul, and John. Their expressions had changed drastically at the word 'hunting'. "Don't worry. Although I did not know that I was so close to a park that I might have been targeting endangered and protected species, I only hunted wild rabbit and white-tailed deer. When I think about it I also only fished for the sunnies in a stream nearby. If my memories of being an officer here, which now are returning a little bit, are correct, that is not entirely illegal." I assured them and then continued.

"I had found a bit of money in the house and some here and there around the forest floor, and I saved it, planning to venture away from my little home, although I had begun to like it there. I found my way out, got 'arrested' by these three men here, and here I am." I explained, seeing that my lack of memories was concerning the chief. "Do you remember anything else besides that?" He asked. "Honestly, no." I replied, still a little worried. "I think maybe you should go see a doctor later, Lieutenant. You might have gotten a concussion. That would explain your head hurting and the obvious amnesia…" The man with the brown duster jacket that had been standing near the door with Rose approached, smiling. "Coincidentally, I happen to be one." He said, looking at me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who and all the characters, aliens, and gadgets associated with it are owned by the BBC. Therefore I do not own them. Yep.**

"Really? That's great, but don't you specialize in alien life forms, Doctor?" The chief asked. "Well, yes, I do, but I have medical knowledge as well." The _Doctor _replied. "I also think I may know what exactly is wrong with her." He continued. I didn't really know how to respond to that, so I remained silent. "Alright then, now that that is settled," The chief said. "Are you interested in returning to active duty anytime soon, Lieutenant Smith? As soon as you are fully recovered, I mean. Your admirable skills as a cop where greatly missed when you were lost all those many years ago, Lieutenant Smith." He apparently missed me and seemed to like saying my name. I was a bit disturbed by this, but I did not let it bother me too much while I pondered his proposal.

_I have only just arrived here. I only remember the smallest of things about being a cop. Even then those memories aren't really that useful. My leg still hasn't healed fully from my fall… _"Perhaps, but I really don't know. I'll have to think about it." I said quietly. "That is perfectly fine…what would be the best way to get in touch later when you have decided?" He asked. "I really don't know. All I own are the contents of this bag and the clothes on my back; it is not like I have a telephone number to give you…"

"Wait that's right! Hold on, I have something for you, Lieutenant Smith. You did have a cell phone before you… were placed on the list of the deceased, and we have kept it as possible evidence since you left. You had forgotten it at your desk in your apartment…" He trailed off as he ducked through a door in the wall opposite to the one we came in. In a moment the chief came back carrying a bundle, with a translucent plastic bag over it. "It happens that we have also kept your old spare uniform. It may still fit, if you want it, considering the clothes you are wearing at the moment." I looked down at my torn leather clothes and saw nothing wrong with them, but decided clean clothes would be nice. "Thank you, chief… but why do you still have my old uniform?" I asked, suddenly suspicious. "Well, there was always the slim chance that you still could return, and here you are." He smiled.

"Mary, may I speak with you outside? I have something to show you." The 'Doctor' said, startling me because I had forgotten he was there. "Yes, of course." I stood and shook hands with the somewhat creepy chief, and said goodbye to Allan, John, and Paul. They had no need to follow me back outdoors. I heard Allan ask John if he knew my number, but I ignored that and stuffed the bundle with my phone into my bag, while following this strange man and Rose.

As we stepped out the doors of the police station, it occurred to me that I still had yet to find out what the police telephone box was doing out there. "Doctor-?" "Yes?" "Excuse me, what did you say your name was?" Nobody had actually said his name when talking to him. Everyone had just called him a doctor, which was what made me assume he was a physician. "Oh, you can just call me _The Doctor_. What was it you were asking?" he replied nonchalantly. "Do you know what a telephone box would be doing here at this time period?" I asked. I honestly wanted to know. For some bizarre reason, this was bothering me. He smiled and exchanged a look with Rose. "I know exactly what that telephone box is doing there, but that will have to wait till later. Rose, are you familiar with the chameleon arch?" "No, of course not. What is it?" She asked, equally as curious as I.

"Maybe I have not mentioned it before… a Chameleon Arch is a device, invented by the Time Lords, that has the ability to allow the user of this device to change their species in order to stay hidden and unknown to beings looking for ones of that species... and it stores the original memories and biological information in a fob watch, also placing this watch under a perception filter to keep the user from giving their own presence away unintentionally. It just happens that our Mary Smith, in fact, is suffering a strong case of amnesia, and she has a watch much like what I would expect from one of these devices." He explained on just one breath. "You mean… you think Mary is a Time Lord?" Rose asked, suddenly also interested in me.

"Yes, indeed I do." The Doctor grinned. "I thought they were all dead…" They both turned and looked at me. I didn't respond, because I had the strangest feeling, staring at this watch that I had never noticed I was wearing during my entire year in solitude. It seemed almost as if it were whispering to me. Somehow all my focus centered on the watch just then and the whispers blocked out all of the noise around me. '_Open me. It is time; the danger has passed. Open me. Set me free. You are needed, Time Lord.' _

"Skye? _Skye?_ Hello? Are you alright?" The Doctor suddenly was right in front of me, waving his hand at my face. This made me jump. "H-how in the world did you do that? You were standing about four feet away!" I exclaimed. "I walked… how did that startle you? I did not sneak up on you in any way." The Doctor looked concerned. "The watch… it was whispering." I said nervously. "What did it say?" he asked, interested. Rose looked like she thought I was quite strange, and she hadn't moved from the last point I had seen her. "It told me to… open it." "Then do so." He instructed. I opened this mysterious watch and with a click, a wave of golden light came from the watch along with all of my lost memories at once. The shock of it caused me to black out.

When I regained consciousness I could tell that Rose had run over and the Doctor now was quite concerned. He offered to help me up but I kindly refused. "Thank you Doctor, you are very kind, but I think I can manage." I said, standing up, then collapsed again. It just happened that the leg I had attempted to support myself on was the same one that Mary had broken the year before. "Geeze that girl didn't know how to take care of herself." I grumbled under my breath, gritting my teeth, now supporting myself with my other leg.

"Now then, Doctor. What exactly happened to Gallifrey? Why do you say that you thought they were all dead?" I inquired. I had been studying the Earth for many years, and I hadn't seen any of my people for quite some time. His statement troubled me. His eyes suddenly became dark and distant. "The last great Time War… The Daleks and The Time Lords… both sides lost…" "You were a part of this war I assume?" "Yes, and here I am." He said sadly.

I smiled and shook my head. _No need to get worked up about the past…what's done is done. _"Thank you for getting Mary to open this fob watch, it never would have been opened otherwise…I suppose that police box there is actually your TARDIS?" I asked, my good spirits returning. "Yes, would you like to see it?" He offered, his own smile returned. Rose looked quite bewildered by it all. "But if you are not Mary, _who are you_? Why where all of your memories locked away in that Chameleon Arch thing?" She asked. I chuckled. "Well you can call me _The Scientist_, if you wish, but Skye is fine. I have actually grown quite fond of the name."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own BBC's Doctor Who, Torchwood, or the Sherlock Holmes novels. :)**

"Okay, but you still didn't answer most of my question, Skye. Why did you lock your memories in that fob watch? What really happened? How do you know The Doctor? I know you are both Time Lords and all, but really?" Rose asked. "You are just full of questions, aren't you?" I laughed. "That is really quite a long story. I shall have to tell you at another time." I looked at The Doctor's TARDIS and smiled. "Let me guess, your chameleon circuit got stuck at around the 1990's? Where have you been spending your time, Doctor? I would have noticed you if you had dropped by…"

"Oh you know, places."

"But on Earth?"

"Britain."

"Ahhhhhhh, I see."

Now Rose was glaring at me. "What?" I asked, amused. "You have plenty of time to tell us. It is not like some alien race is chasing you down or something…" She pointed out in an irritated tone. "That is very true, Skye. I agree with Rose. Why don't you tell us what happened? I am also quite curious." The Doctor asked, his good-natured amusement also fading away. I looked at both of them and sighed. "Fine, I will tell you…"

"_It was just an ordinary day. I had simply parked my own TARDIS in orbit around the planet to examine its weather patterns and had started rereading my favorite edition of Sherlock Holmes. It was calm, and there were no readings of alien spacecraft anywhere to be found on my monitoring devices so I did not expect anything to happen that entire Earth-day."_

"Wait, you have a TARDIS?" The Doctor exclaimed. "Yes, I _did_ at one point." I answered sadly. "You want me to tell you what happened or what?" "Yes, continue."

"_Not long after," _I continued,_ "I had gotten to about page two hundred and one, when a barely detectible trace of alien technology suddenly appeared on one of the monitors. Very interested in this, I set my book down and found out were it was coming from. It was another alien vessel, unnamed and hidden in quite a large perception filter somehow. It was approaching quickly. _

_Concerned that it might've had negative intent for the human race, I moved my TARDIS well out of orbit, because it seemed this vessel was on an unavoidable crash course with my ship. That much was_ clear. _As I braced for impact, I discovered the origin of the spacecraft. It was from_ _the planet_ _Folia IX,_ _home to the humanoid reptilian species of Valdorn. With this information I was able to trace back which spacecraft was issued to go to this solar system that day and what their orders were._

_I found data in that net of information that stated the Valdorn were attempting to discover ways to become immortal, and since Time Lords have such an extended lifespan they had decided that they were hunting down and capturing lone Time Lords for testing…"_

"Why didn't I hear of this?!" The Doctor commented angrily. "The Valdorn were only targeting the few Time Lords that hadn't been informed of the time war, apparently." I answered with a shrug.

_"So, in the few seconds that I had left, I raised my ship's defenses and prepared for an even worse encounter with that alien species. I was better off though, the Valdorn had lost their element of surprise. _

_ "When the ship finally crashed into my TARDIS, damaging her horribly, ten fully-armored Valdorn entered with their plasma guns at ready and they surrounded me in seconds. I told them to get off my ship but they refused, and told me to come with them or they would fire. My TARDIS had a huge hole in the wall from the impact of their ship so the compression and oxygen field was highly unstable. Just the fact that she was staying put instead of hurtling down on a fatal crash course into the planet below was extraordinary. _

"_Knowing this, I again told them to get off my ship because that would be the only way I could repair her before everything broke loose. They didn't listen and their commander gave them the order to fire. I ducked and many of the lasers hit my ship's most sensitive controls. This really did the failing systems no good and the dying stability disappeared at that very instant. The Valdorn could also tell that this was tremendously bad for their own safety so they informed me that they would return, making a swift retreat, leaving me to have to deal with my TARDIS's total system's overload._

_ "Panicking, I tried everything to try to save her but it was too late, I was hurtling straight for the Earth's atmosphere. My TARDIS managed to repair the giant hole that the Valdorns left me with, but the pressure was nearly gone, my doors were wide open, and the systems were damaged beyond immediate repair. Sparks flying everywhere and the floor shaking like an earthquake, I stumbled to my emergency spacesuit that I had tucked away and hastily put it on, knowing that would be the only way I could possibly survive. At this point, my TARDIS, enveloped in flame, was headed straight for a remote part of southern Nevada. To my dismay I knew this was very close to the American's secret Area 51 military base, and I new that most likely I was to be pursued by the CIA and possibly Torchwood... My TARDIS crashed, sending me flying and I hit the wall, losing consciousness."_

The Doctor's hopeful expression when he heard earlier that I had had a TARDIS in my possession disappeared. "Did she die?" He asked. "No, at least not while I was with her." I replied.

_ "I awoke in a cell underground, I figured since three of the walls were made of stone and the other was of glass. I was bruised but living, and this cheered me up even though I had no idea where I was. I found that I was no longer in my spacesuit, and this confused me. I supported myself on one of the stone walls and stood up, immediately greeted by a male voice over an intercom who called himself Captain Jack Har-"_

"You've met Captain Jack?!" Rose interrupted. "Yes, indeed I have. You've met him then?" I replied. "Of course!" she responded. "Ha!" The Doctor exclaimed. I then decided to continue my story.

_"Captain Jack Harkness told me that they had found me and my sleeping TARDIS in a crater, of course unconscious and hurt enough for them to think I was dead. Apparently they had gotten there only moments before the CIA, as I had expected, and they had to argue a bit before they convinced them to let them take me back to their own base in Britain. They wanted to interrogate me and he did ask me if I knew you, Doctor, which did assure me they were a bit more trustworthy than the CIA. _

_ "They had my TARDIS with them, and he told me that they would return it to me if I answered his questions. Unfortunately, even as disoriented as I was, I had to inform them that there was no time. I knew the Valdorns had far more advanced offensive technology than any of the humans in this time period. None of the Torchwood staff showed themselves to me, only Captain Jack spoke to me over the intercom. _

"_He insisted that I would answer their questions, but I begged him to let me see my TARDIS, even if it were my last time. I had to get to my chameleon arch before the Valdorns came to scan for any living alien life forms on the planet's surface. I knew if they discovered that I was still living that they may turn it into a war, knowing how battle hungry the Valdorn species tended to be. The human race was in danger._

"_I explained this to them as carefully as I could, and they decided that yes it would be a good idea to let me do this. A slender woman with black hair opened the door to my cell and let me go. This woman led me to my TARDIS. The impact had also affected my chameleon circuit, so she looked her true self, although very damaged. I managed to enter the control room with the woman following close behind, and although the floor was slanted and the power was fading I managed to get the chameleon arch working._

"_Jack and another man and woman also entered, and it seemed they hadn't managed to enter before, so they were surprised that the interior was bigger than the exterior and such, although I have to admit I noticed Jack was not surprised in the least bit about this, although he looked alarmed at the state everything was in. I didn't take time to wonder about this. I asked my TARDIS to sleep until the next time I may walk through her doors, then ignored the humans' presence and went through the painful procedure of becoming a human myself._

"_Afterwards, as a disoriented and confused Mary Smith, they led me away from my ship and somehow managed to make me forget the exact location of their base. The black haired woman suggested that I would go and work for the police, which is what I did. Mary became a very respected and talented officer... I eventually earned a promotion and was sent to America to continue my career."_

I paused. "I suppose since you two are here that maybe you have heard of my accident with the explosives that caused me to hit my head and forget who I was?" The Doctor nodded. "Yes, I also remember reading about you somewhere. I thought I knew I recognized your name!" he smiled, then frowned. "Wait, how long ago did you say this happened? Your chief said you disappeared years ago." He pointed out. "Yeah, I was wondering about that myself…" I said, thinking about it. _How could that be possible?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: **

**Hi guys!**

**This story is currently under heavy editing and is 'frozen' so to speak. So… it is closed until further notice until I finish doing so. I am also working on another story right now (yeah, I know, one at a time, one at a time…) and I plan to post it here along with a totally fixed and cleaned new version of this story, with more added to it. What is this new story, you ask? Oh, that is a surprise! I will post it when I finish writing it, so this whole 'frozen story' dilemma (partly caused by busyness and writers' block) won't happen again.**

**Meanwhile, can you please comment what you think about it? Constructive Criticism is highly appreciated and will contribute to the continuation of this story…**

**Also, thank you **_**TheDoctor'sBiggestFanStarrojas **_**for your helpful suggestion and feedback. :) **

**Thanks!**


End file.
